


【83】眼、手和胯骨

by songsci



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: 83line, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsci/pseuds/songsci
Summary: 雪与玫瑰
Relationships: 金希澈/朴正洙
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	【83】眼、手和胯骨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [83line](https://archiveofourown.org/users/83line/gifts).

> 去他大爷的老福特。

眼、手和胯骨  
cp：83line  
p.s.①警告：ghs并且不正经那种。以及心理不正常走向。  
②第一次尝试这种压力很大。多提意见多评论对我好点别骂我（卖个萌）。  
③我发誓这真的是我2019年最后一篇了！！大家多多监督，我要好好复习！！  
  
  
  
任何人都会说金希澈长得漂亮，比女人还要风风光光，再带上天生的伶牙俐齿和十六核不同于常人的大脑。他就该是天生的明星。明星中的明星。眼神又有着睥睨似的清澈又带着嘲弄的善意，像小时候手心里的玻璃珠子，透着阳光泛着旖旎瑰丽的色彩，金希澈眼波流转，就感觉会响起玻璃球清脆的撞击声。  
朴正洙看着金希澈。  
金希澈的漂亮确实在一双眼，也不仅限于那双眼，他五官凌厉的像花圃里最鲜艳的仿佛滴出血的一朵玫瑰，眉毛细细的然后在眉骨处弯曲微微一划，鼻梁挺直，每一个角度都是如同拿钢丝勒出来的锋利。他金希澈一笑，嘴角兜不住那话到嘴边的风流和欲。  
  
金希澈比他小九天。所有人都叫着朴正洙“正洙哥”，只有他不。金希澈只是张口闭口叫着“特儿”。是故意往他痛处戳的，没错，朴正洙一开始是要以“利特”先于大家出道的，最后这个计划流产了。唯一剩下金希澈敢拿着一个失败的试验品的艺名，是怀着无所谓的或是挑衅的心情，叫朴正洙“特儿”。  
朴正洙不接招不回应，他不喜欢极端漂亮的花，更何况带刺的。他不摘，怕疼。  
  
其实金希澈对他或大或小的玩笑还是嘲弄都是有迹可循且有理有据的。  
朴正洙第一次见到金希澈是失了态。  
经纪人把他带进来，让所有练习生可以停下来——金希澈插着口袋留着长发穿着花衬衫等着谁第一个上来和他打招呼——练习室突然为新鲜面孔的到来从死水中暂时得救。朴正洙是会上前和新人寒暄的，按理说。只是今天剧烈的舞蹈让他全身汗直冒，连视线都是氤氲的水汽。  
密闭的空间就是桑拿房，把他每一处皮肤蒸得发烫发软。他今天还特意为了练好这支舞换上了新的练功裤，料子是软的，但不知道怎么就磨得浑身难受。他是一条任人宰割的鱼被裹进了网里，越扑腾挣扎越是束缚得紧。氧气似乎也被吸干了，朴正洙头发昏发沉，腿也软绵绵的。再一抬头，一滴晶莹的小汗珠从睫毛上惯性甩进眼睛里，他眯着一只眼睛，发现金希澈似乎是在看自己。确实是在看他，因为只有他没过来问好。  
  
“啊。”金希澈笑得甜——现在想来是伪善——向他靠近，“我是金希澈。”  
“哦哦，你好你好，对不起我跳得太累了头有点疼，刚刚在缓。”朴正洙只是觉得不舒服就往后退。  
大家享受着自由的时间，打闹着三三两两四散围着，独留下他和金希澈。没人看出他不对劲。只有金希澈偏偏知道朴正洙下面顶得高高的，也是热。  
朴正洙察觉到危险，不自觉退到粘贴着舞蹈镜的墙上，哪怕他偏过脸，也能从镜面看到金希澈的表情，讶异的，促狭的，恶心的，得意的。他只是遵从着感受夹紧了双腿，极力使自己看起来正常。  
金希澈就这么慢悠悠逼着他，几乎和他额头抵着额头，压着嗓子：“朋友，你知道么。第一次见我就这么兴奋的，数你头一个呢。”伴随着话音落，金希澈伸出手，朴正洙以为是要和他握手。也伸出自己的手。  
  
金希澈的手配得上他的眼睛。朴正洙在心里默默评价。  
看着灵巧修长，细腻白净。指甲修剪的一丝不苟，拇指盖也泛着珍珠色光泽。  
然而泛着玫瑰花香的护手霜味道的手不是为了来握他的手。金希澈握住了他的下身。轻轻的一下就松开，带着嫌恶又带着挑逗的触感，虽然稍纵即逝，但是那种震惊随即伴着酥麻的淫秽的羞耻又痛快神经一下子冲上了天灵盖。  
金希澈恶作剧得逞松了口气，嫌不过瘾凑到他耳边：“练习生欺生传闻听多了，还真碰到了。你这样子看来是见到漂亮孩子就管不住你自己的下半身吗？你让我恶心。”  
  
**  
  
公司通知“东方神起”会在三个月后出道的那个傍晚，在宿舍，朴正洙被操了三次。  
胯骨被掐的通红。虽然金希澈扶着他的屁股一边喘着气一边耸动着，多次评价过他的身体，朴正洙，你还真是没有胯啊。没有胯，你怎么穿得好裤子呢，裤子固定不好会松啊，这是你回回这么容易让人脱光的原因吗？还是你故意让人来脱你裤子？  
他一边闷哼着一边咬着牙又一边感受着甬道里的阴茎开始有规律的撞击。这些不像样的话已经伤不了他了，越是反驳越来劲。  
朴正洙在穿衣镜前扒开屁股缝观察着，下面也被磨得微肿。金希澈在床上看见了，却当做没看见一样，只是大喇喇敞开自己光溜溜的身体，霸占整个床。朴正洙心里恨死了，但又让他深陷其中。  
他们这群人挤破了脑袋想熬出头，越是老资格越比谁都迫不及待。朴正洙被金希澈毫不在乎的洒脱所诱惑，以为自己和他一样，但事实如何，心里清楚。金希澈可以靠着脸蛋和独树一帜的个性招蜂引蝶，他自己却做不到。  
朴正洙看着金希澈的裸体，他体毛很少，私处也是细软的，像冬天已经落了叶的灌木丛，中间蛰伏着一只大鸟。金希澈挑着眉毛和朴正洙对视，一遍用手开始自慰：“怎么着，光看？”朴正洙嘴巴干干的，木愣愣地贴了上去。  
他被压在吱吱呀呀的宿舍的床上的时候，比在练习室没日没夜跳那一个动作的时候，更像个鲜活的人。

第一次也确实是他先找到的金希澈。  
  
有人在练功房传出的消息，说是金希澈要作为演员出道了。那些人只是一个劲的感叹，有一张脸还真的比什么都管用。不是的，朴正洙在心里反驳，但是又不知道自己到底在辩护着什么。  
朴正洙在窗边看着几个和金希澈玩得还不错的朋友拥簇着话题主人公走向路对面。炒年糕店的方向，多半是去庆祝了。他是一个很有野心的人，不代表他是一个妒欲极强的人。只是这种无形的竞争关系，让在座的彼此都没办法真心实意亮出自己的底牌。所有人大概都以为朴正洙羡慕极了金希澈。这种说不清道不明的气氛持续了整整一周。  
在周末的夜里。朴正洙拿着着一听可乐，进了金希澈的卧室。  
  
金希澈戴着耳机在看游戏说明书，很认真，没有注意他的突然到访。朴正洙没有多余的动作，只是轻轻把门锁好。从后面捂住了金希澈的嘴，把他带到了床上。  
可乐里难道是有着酒精的吗。朴正洙觉得自己一定是疯了。  
朴正洙身形瘦弱，但是他结结实实练得引以为傲的肌肉不会骗人，他按着金希澈，死死的，全身憋得通红，额角甚至崩出青筋。金希澈拼了命的在反抗，眼神冒出的火花能把一万个朴正洙烧的灰都不剩。于是朴正洙顺手把金希澈常带的眼罩粗鲁地套到他头上，遮住了金希澈的眼睛。  
金希澈在黑暗中感觉到朴正洙掀开了他松松垮垮的睡衣。他一下子泄去了力气，因为耳朵里是咂着舌的一阵阵水声。他胸前被朴正洙无耻舔舐着，舌尖离开了乳头的一瞬间，口水接触到空气冰得发凉。然后过了很久，金希澈才意识到自己裤子被褪去一半了。朴正洙在用手给他摸。  
朴正洙不知道自己究竟要干什么。看着金希澈受着侮辱是不是自己会好过，他现在觉得自己错了。他手掌开始感受到摸起来的东西发着自己没有预想到的温度。他害怕了，他想逃走了。  
倒是金希澈感觉到对方的退却，一下子冲破了桎梏。他拖着朴正洙，又使了劲踢向他的膝弯让他爬跪在床上。  
“我操。”金希澈哑着嗓子骂骂咧咧，“你他妈真有本事。”  
然后被金希澈压着胯，朴正洙的那根被金希澈的手挤压着磨蹭着。变得胀大，又湿又热，全身的感官一下子都集中在金希澈手下那一处，一下子就回到了他们第一次见面的练习室那天。闷热的让人喘不过气的空气，和惊艳了所有人包括他在内的金希澈，以及那句“你让我恶心”排山倒海朝朴正洙席卷而来。  
金希澈揉捏着朴正洙没多少肉感的屁股，红着一张脸，不知道该怎么做似的纯情的很。“不能，不能硬来…”朴正洙求饶，“我错了，我错了…”随即他屁股沟就挤进去什么，乱捅一气，发泄着什么小孩子脾气，像是进去了又像是没有。大概是没有，朴正洙事后想，不然他一定会痛死。  
金希澈的手环过朴正洙的腰，抓了两三下才扶着他的下体。缓慢但有力的撸动着，带着他屁股里的那根也在随着节奏晃动着。  
朴正洙开始发抖。金希澈也发着抖。  
还伴随着两个人逐渐粗重的呼吸声。像是小动物被轻轻踩着肚子那种欢愉又微微痛苦的声音。  
金希澈的手上动作越来越快，自己也没闲着。他指尖带出不少黏腻的东西，想着自己那里也不会好过。于是又发了狠，飞速而下了狠劲儿的撸了几把。朴正洙张大了嘴，死死让自己不能发出声音，但是爽得不行又让他喉咙里无意识的控制不了的传出几声呜咽。  
  
**  
  
后来其实发展的很具有荒诞意味。  
金希澈在那次朴正洙近似于“强奸”的挑衅之后没做任何反应，倒是沉默了不少。朴正洙骗自己说这事儿就算过去了，但打心眼里不信金希澈会放过他。  
事实确实如此，金希澈说这是你朴正洙自己作的。  
不知道是怀着主动招惹的歉疚还是对他确实是欣赏的甚至有点自卑的仰慕心理，只要金希澈说想要干他，他也就没有反抗过。  
  
于是金希澈又开始穿着粉红色衬衫招摇起来了。  
朴正洙知道，很多人都肖想着金希澈，不论男女，毕竟这个人本身就是跳出性别本身的美丽。有人瞟着金希澈的手的停留，有人奢望着金希澈的一个会意的眼神。他们怎么会想到，这些东西每周都在自己身上无数次的实验。这朵玫瑰在那些宣淫的时光里都会幻化成吐着信子的毒蛇，缠着他。  
不知道是不是朴正洙的错觉，金希澈其实有点在意他。说不上好还是坏，能入金希澈眼里的人，他是不是应该感到荣幸，哪怕以这种难以启齿的方式。  
  
朴正洙一下午做得大汗淋漓，金希澈操他下面，还把两根手指塞在他嘴里让他舔。有时候过分了，朴正洙会让金希澈滚远点，但是金希澈会用更恶劣的方式回应着朴正洙。  
金希澈的嘴是淬了毒的匕首，他一下下的往朴正洙身体里凿，手会掐着朴正洙的脖子，目不转睛看着朴正洙阴茎翘起来几乎快贴在小腹一下下的抖动。“特儿，你说你怎么又在流水呢。你这儿好松，怎么越来越吸不住我了，你是不是趁我不注意和所有长得稍微好看点的都上了床。”  
朴正洙快流出眼泪了。除了爽，还有莫名的委屈感。心里空虚到不行但身体又充实的爆炸。金希澈装着没看到那些泪水，无谓的乱动着，每干一下就很爽，也很生气。金希澈挺纳闷的，朴正洙平常不怎么哭的，在床上倒是软成一滩水了。  
  
因为朴正洙是冰雪。  
金希澈试图这样理解，在欲望的烘烤下他就会化成水。然后，下了床出了门就会一如往常再把自己变成万丈坚冰，谁都不能伤害他分毫，但偶然被伤害的他也还击不别人了丝毫。他有着雪的洁白雪的无声雪的温和，也有着雪的冰冷雪的无情雪的柔软。朴正洙就是这样一个勇敢的怂货、精明的傻子、冷酷的温柔家。  
他不是一瞬间的存在，他是漫长的亘古，他是岁月的积雪。  
  
“你是不是要出道了。”朴正洙曾经这样问过金希澈。  
金希澈忽然用力扇了朴正洙的屁股，摁着他扭动的胯，无法一样控制全射了出去。两人都被突如其来的高潮激动了几秒，脑子一片空白，心脏咚咚咚直跳。  
“这次把你干死我就出道。”金希澈捏着他软下去的下面，轻飘飘说着。  
原来做爱会让人爽到失去理智，两个人都在云彩上躺着一样，全身像是打了麻药一样，感受不到外界的痛苦了。  
朴正洙说：“那你就滚吧。”  
  
**  
  
世事难料，后来金希澈没能一个人滚。倒是拉上了朴正洙一起。  
十一月初他们都要作为super junior的一员正式出道。  
  
是谁先提出来的，在出道前最后好好和这段没头没脑的日子道个别，已经无从考证了。金希澈和朴正洙不是一类人。他们彼此都太明白。  
如果不是金希澈那天喝了点小酒做完又昏了头，一下一下亲吻着朴正洙的胯骨说：“我们不要当明星了好不好，我们走吧好不好”，就那一瞬间后，金希澈就缄口不提了，只是撕咬着他的耳垂。  
差点，朴正洙都以为金希澈有点喜欢上他了。  
  
和朴正洙最后一次是金希澈用手给他弄出来的，只是两根手指，朴正洙就受不了了，多半是有着朴正洙的想象加成，他不能接受那么漂亮的手指头在自己丑陋的那处点石成金。  
金希澈说你能不能含我一次，朴正洙答应了，最后一次大抵带着点无底线的宽容。他嗦着冠状的头，然后吞了半根多，就蹲在腿间头晃着来来回回，嘴角要撑破了却还是卖力的在舔。  
反正从此就是正经队友关系了，朴正洙想着，金希澈是自己引上身的来操自己的，屁股被他通了个穿，那心就不能再让他戳一次了。  
  
金希澈在床上温柔过，最后一次也不想留什么美好回忆了。发了疯的要让朴正洙痛，是不是这样就会记住他。他问着“我是不是比你其他的漂亮孩子都大，能让你最爽。”  
朴正洙脚趾都蜷缩着，来不及回答他的话就被下一浪的欲望席卷了。其实是想认认真真解释一下的：我没有其他漂亮孩子，你是唯一的那个。  
金希澈咬他的鼻尖、颈侧，撕着他的肚皮，含着满满一口肉，牙齿开始摩擦。就像是在把他真的吃拆入腹。下身的交合还在啪啪的响，如同鼓掌庆祝着两个人终于熬出头了，是不是以后的艺人星途便可以坦坦荡荡。  
谁知道呢。  
  
最后从宿舍走出来，朴正洙觉得自己死了一次。看着什么都不像原来的样子。  
金希澈捏着几枚硬币，换了一听可乐。“喏，给你的。”金希澈的手握着红色的易拉罐，贴着朴正洙的胯。朴正洙看不清长发下面的金希澈的眼睛。  
结局和他的开始一样，大概是真的要两清了。  
  
**  
  
已经成队很久了，金希澈才意识到，在厮混的日期里真的找不到他和朴正洙接吻的一刻。  
有点遗憾，但也没那么遗憾。  
  
只是在看着作为队长的朴正洙天天奔波倒是于心不忍，目不转睛的看着朴正洙坐着也能睡着。只是轻轻用手扶着他的胯，触碰了一下就贪恋这种感觉，所以他又飞快的移开了自己的手，改扶着他的膝盖。  
然后金希澈在朴正洙的手臂上悄悄藏了一个吻。  
  
有一朵玫瑰敢在漫天白雪中绽放。因为雪花唯独不会落在他的花瓣上。  
  
  
  
  
  
END


End file.
